


Robin vs. the Joker

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Patrolling on his own, the Boy Wonder comes across the Joker's hideout and decides to investigate alone...





	Robin vs. the Joker

Batman had kept his promise. As soon as Robin turned 18, he was allowed to start patrolling on his own. It was a great feeling, heading out alone after so many years with Batman there. He finally felt like an adult, well almost. One thing he still wanted was to get with this girl at Gotham High School. She was gorgeous and Dick had caught her stealing glances every now and then. She dropped a hint about a birthday present for him but unfortunately he had to cancel their date. Bruce had thrown him a little party at the mansion on the actual day itself and the next night Dick knew he’d rather go patrolling than dating. The girl would still be there when he got back and one more night as a virgin...well...he’d waited this long...

The weather was warm and the air felt great on Robin’s bare legs as the Robin Cycle motored through the streets of Gotham City. His short yellow cape billowed behind him and his masked eyes were confident under his helmet. His green leather gloved hands gripped the Cycle tightly as he turned a corner downtown. 

In the distance, under a street light, he could make out a van. It was light purple with a clown’s face on the side. He could see one solitary man in a tight black shirt and tight gray pants leaning against the side smoking a cigarette. He didn’t seem concerned or on guard. Robin knew the Joker had been active recently but he and Batman hadn’t been able to pin anything to him yet. This looked like a possible clue. 

Robin reached for his communicator as he stayed in the darkness but then stopped. There was no reason for him to alert Batman yet. Plus, that would mean either Batman would show up or he’d call Robin back to the Batcave and neither of those were tempting. He pulled out a pair of binoculars and zoomed in on the figure. He was big and hulking. His muscles bulged in the tight clothes and Robin couldn’t help but glance at his pants. He was sporting a massive bulge. Robin quickly looked away as the scene didn’t change. 

About 10 minutes passed with Robin watching the figure smoke a few more cigarettes. Then there was movement. Another 3 men, all dressed alike and all the same massive, hulking size, came out of the building next to the van. They were carrying something in a large crate. Whatever it was, it was heavy because Robin saw the men struggling to carry it and with their muscles, that’s a tall order. 

They loaded the crate into the back of the van and Robin watched the van lower significantly with the weight. They then piled into the van and it slowly trundled away. Robin decided to follow at a safe distance. 

The van wasn’t hard to track since it couldn’t move too quickly with the cargo. Robin stayed in stealth mode due to the deserted streets. This made him able to see with his visor but his light was off. Eventually they left the city limits and approached the old abandoned theme park. 

“What an appropriate place for Joker to hide,” Robin thought as the van pulled inside the gate. 

Robin again parked in the darkness and watched as the van parked just inside the gate. The men unloaded the cargo and took it inside a nearby building. All of the lights were off at the park and there was no indication anyone else was there. He decided that it was worth taking a closer look because now there was a crime: trespassing.

Since he didn’t plan on doing anything official he didn’t want to be disturbed by Batman so he switched off the tracker on the Cycle. He didn’t have a way of doing that for the one in his belt, short of taking it off which definitely wasn’t going to happen. That one, however, had to be activated by Batman as opposed to the Cycle which was always on. Before he left, though, he figured the switch off might alert Batman so instead he quickly inserted a set of coordinates into the Cycle and hit “simulate”. This then made the Cycle think it was traveling when it wasn’t. Therefore, Batman would see a normal patrol route and not get suspicious. He didn’t like the thought of lying to Batman, but he also didn’t like the thought of his first solo patrol being cut short. 

Robin left the Cycle in the darkness and silently approached the gate. The men had disappeared inside and the gate was left open. Keeping to the shadows Robin moved closer. He pulled out his scanner and pointed it towards the building. He could make out 5 figures inside the building and the crate opened. Next to the crate was some machine-looking thing but he couldn’t figure it out. He assumed that 5th figure was the Joker but he’d have to get closer for a better picture. 

Robin decided that the best way to get the image he needed was to get just outside the building. Holding the scanner in front of him, he crossed the open gate.

Just as he crossed the gate, his scanner became fuzzy and then went out. The gate immediately shut behind him and all of the lights in the place came to life. Rides started going and creepy carnival music began to play. Robin turned around to the closed gate and grabbed it hoping to force it open. As he did he received a nasty surge of electricity from the gate that shook his small body. 

“AHHH!” Robin screamed as the volts went through him. He released the bars and fell backward onto his tight, pert ass. 

Over the loudspeakers came a familiar, high-pitched, and evil laugh.

“Careful, Boy Blunder! That could leave a scar!” the Joker said. Robin looked toward the building but the door remained closed. He slowly got to his feet, steadying himself on his pixie boots. 

“What’s going on here, Joker?!” Robin screamed into the empty air as the rides and music continued to go. 

“Why, Robin, you’ve walked right into my trap, set especially for you! You see, I knew you’d be on your own eventually and we waited until that moment to spring the trap. As soon as my faithful goon spotted you on the street, we knew tonight was the night!” Joker said.

Robin began breathing quicker as the Joker spoke. He had no idea he was spotted as soon as he turned the corner downtown. The Joker seemed to know a lot. Robin began looking around for another way out, deciding that the gate wasn’t a good option. 

“You see, Boy Wonder, that machine in the crate was a special invention to make this evening possible. It has so many functions which is why it’s sooooo heavy! You’ll be discovering its features as the night progresses, but let me fill you in on the ones you’ve already discovered! It detected your scanner as soon as you crossed the threshold of this park and deactivated it. That’s what also triggered the lockdown. You’ve discovered the gate’s feature and this entire place is surrounded by a 10-foot fence with a similar shock and awe. The volts will even travel through your precious Bat-Rope so you can’t leave that way! It also set up a dampening field around the place so from outside the gate, this place looks dark, quiet, closed, and deserted, so if you’re hoping someone will report the lights on, you’re out of luck! As for everything else...well...I’ll leave that for your little detective mind to figure out,” the Joker said.

Robin listened carefully as the Joker spoke. He continued to scan the area for an exit but all he could see were rides, buildings, and the fence. 

“So what’s the point of all this, Joker?” Robin asked, balling up his fists.

“Why, the point is simple: can you figure a way out or not?” Joker responds, laughter filling the air through the speakers. “Oh, and you’ll have some obstacles during your quest for freedom, but I won’t spoil those surprises! Good luck!”

Robin gritted his teeth but was thankful the Joker was done talking. He turned towards the inner part of the park and started walking. It was eerie watching the rides go with no one on them. The music blaring made it hard to hear anything else. Robin pulled out the scanner again but it was dead. 

He turned a corner and leaned against the side of a building. He decided he had no other choice so he opened the latch on his utility belt to reveal the red distress button. This would activate his tracker and let Batman know he was in trouble. With one green-gloved finger, he pushed the button. 

Immediately he fell to the ground in pain as his entire belt became electrified. He felt like he was wearing an electric plug as a belt. He flopped around on the ground like a dead fish as he screamed in pain. Desperately, through the pain, he tried to get the belt off, but every time he touched it, his hands would get shocked as well. 

Laughter came over the speakers again as Robin continued to flail. 

“HEHEHEHE BOY BLUNDER! Like that, do ya?! Luckily for you and me, the voltage isn’t going to kill you, it’s just going to be painful enough! My little machine re-programmed the distress signal on your belt and instead took that power and sent it back through your belt, turning your own precious utility belt into your own destruction! Would you like me to stop it for you?” Joker asked.

Through his shaking, Robin managed to nod his masked head but was unable to speak. As he did, one of the thugs he saw earlier emerged from the darkness with thick rubber gloves on. He reached down to the flailing hero and easily unclasped the belt. As Robin’s body slowly stopped shaking, the thug disappeared back into the darkness with Robin’s belt. 

Robin slowly got to his feet, gloved hands going to his waist only to feel the emptiness of where his precious belt was. Without that, his task of escaping became immensely more difficult. 

“Thank you for your utility belt, Robin. I’ve always wanted an authentic one!” the Joker laughed over the speaker. 

Angry and increasingly frustrated, Robin continued to walk through the park. 

After a few minutes of walking among the rides and music, Robin was suddenly accosted by two thugs. They stood in his path, arms crossed over their burly chests. Robin instinctively raised his fists and prepared to fight. 

The thugs charged Robin who wasn’t ready for their speed. He dodged one but the other landed a solid blow to Robin’s stomach, knocking the air out of him and sending him flying backward. Struggling to breathe and stand, the first goon easily lifts Robin’s small body in the air over his head. He then threw the hero across the path through the door of an adjacent building. Robin’s body smashed the thin door and Robin went tumbling inside.

Groaning in pain, Robin tried to get to his feet. The thugs stood in the shattered doorway blocking the escape. As they slowly approached Robin backed up slowly and eventually hit a wall. He then decided to make a charge but as he ran forward he was suddenly choked and pulled backward. His short golden cape was stuck to the wall. The thugs laughed as Robin noticed it was a carnival house, “Home of the Sticky Wall”. Robin’s cape was the only thing that had come into contact with it until he was pulled backward. Now his gloves were on it as well. 

With Robin’s body pinned, the thugs took a few more body shots on the helpless boy as the Joker’s laughter filled the room.

“They’ll keep attacking your vulnerable body unless you discard what’s stuck! That’s the only way to escape!” Joker said. As he was speaking, Robin tried kicking with both legs but the momentum smashed the heels of his pixie boots against the wall. 

The thugs retreated slightly to see if Robin would follow the Joker’s instructions. Robin knew his plight and managed to slide his hands out of his stuck gloves. He then unclasped his cape and slid his bare feet out of his boots. Barefooted and wearing only his briefs, shirt, vest, and mask, Robin watched as the thugs left the building. He turned around to see his costume fragments suspended on the wall. He gave his gloves and boots a pull but they wouldn’t budge. Dejected, he walked his partially costumed body out of the building, scanning for the thugs but seeing no one.

Robin felt ridiculous as he walked along without his boots, gloves, or cape. He heard a sound behind him and turned just in time to see two more thugs. They each swung, one to Robin’s stomach and the other an uppercut. Robin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out. Each thug grabbed one of Robin’s smooth bare feet and dragged his limp body several yards to a dunk tank. They bound his hands behind him in red rope and his ankles in red rope. As they set his body on the bench over the tank, they greedily felt his smooth, bare legs and arms. Robin’s muscles were perfectly toned from swimming. He had muscles but wasn’t terribly strong or hulking.

Robin began to stir on the bench.

“Wh...what the...” Robin began groggily. The Joker’s laughter came over the speakers.

“Welcome to the dunk tank, Boy Wonder! It’s a shame you’re not very strong, you might be able to fight off these thugs better! You’ll notice you’re suspended over a tank filled with red liquid. This is a special liquid! Don’t worry, it won’t hurt you, but you definitely want to hope that my thugs aren’t good shots!” Joker said laughing.

Robin saw the two thugs tossing balls in the hands, smiling. There was a target right next to the tank. Robin struggled a bit in his bonds but didn’t want to fall off the bench. 

The first thug’s throw went high. 

“Awww...close one!” the Joker said over the speaker. “Try again!”

The second thug’s throw found the target and Robin dropped into the liquid.

“Bullseye!” the Joker laughed. 

The liquid was warm and Robin felt a tingling sensation. The bonds on his ankles and wrists disintegrated which allowed him to kick up and out of the liquid. He gasped for breath and saw that the thugs had disappeared again. He hoisted his body out of the tank and hit the ground, panting. Oddly enough, he wasn’t wet. That’s when he noticed something floating in the tank. He stood up and pulled out a black circle of fabric with a yellow “R” on it. It was the logo from his vest. He looked down and noticed his vest was gone.

“That’s right, Boy Wonder, that liquid dissolves all red fabrics! Bye bye vest!” the Joker laughed.

In anger Robin threw the logo on the ground and kept walking, now only in his green tshirt, green briefs, and precious mask. He began to get a sense as to what the Joker’s plans were and he began to get very nervous, his virgin body not knowing how to respond. Oddly enough, his cock twitched slightly at the thought which confused him even more. 

Robin wandered the park for an hour, seeing no one finding no way out. His frustration continued to build. He turned a corner and sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall of a building. He put his masked face in his bare hands and sighed, tears welling up slightly. He heard a sound and looked up quickly. He was surrounded by all 4 goons. 

He didn’t have time to react before two reached down and hoisted him in the air by grabbing under his armpits. His bare feet dangled as his small body was easily held aloft by two while the other two pounded their fists into their hands. 

“Give us your shirt or we’ll beat the shit out of you and then take it off your unconscious body,” one said to him.

Robin’s face looked confused as this was a far more direct way of doing this than earlier. However, he decided that another beating would not be to his benefit. He nodded his head and the goons dropped him to his bare feet. He pulled his green shirt off of his lean body and handed it to the thug. He felt very exposed as the thugs shamelessly licked their lips. Robin’s upper body was toned, muscles outlined but not bulging. Not a hair was on him except small patches under his arms. His abs were perfectly defined but not overdone and his hard nipples stuck out in the increasingly chilling air. 

After taking the shirt, the thugs all turned around and left. As they turned the corner Robin went after them only to find them gone as he made it to the corner. 

Now in just his briefs and mask, Robin continued his search through the park. Eventually he ended up circling back towards the front and decided to head towards the building the thugs had gone into originally. He tried the door but it was locked or jammed. He leaned his bare shoulder against it and shoved. Eventually the door gave way and Robin half-fell into the room. It was a long room and at the end Robin could see the Joker, standing in his purple suit with a big smile on his face.

“Congratulations, Robin! You’ve found your exit! All you have to do is go through me!” the Joker cackled. Robin balled up his bare fists and charged toward the Joker. As he got close, the Joker snapped his fingers and a weighted net fell from the ceiling trapping the nearly naked hero underneath. 

Robin struggled in the net and as he did so became more entangled. The Joker approached his trapped body laughing.

“Oh Robin, didn’t Batsy ever teach you to mind your surroundings?” the Joker asked mockingly. 

The Joker surveyed Robin’s struggling form and moaned. 

“Oh, Robin, do you know how attractive and tasty you look all trapped like that?” the Joker asked. 

Robin gulped as his struggles continued. The Joker began rubbing Robin’s body through the net, feeling his abs and pecs, then down to his thighs. Robin didn’t speak as his struggles continued. His cock involuntarily twitched again at the new sensations but Joker didn’t seem to notice. 

The thugs approached from the sides of the room and hauled Robin to his feet, still in the net. The Joker stood in front of Robin, inches away from his face. Robin trembled in fear as he could feel the Joker’s warm breath on his face. With a smile, the Joker squeezed a flower on his lapel and a gas sprayed Robin’s face, knocking him out.

They untangled Robin’s limp body from the net and lowered a set of leather cuffs from the ceiling. They secured Robin’s wrists in them so his arms were stretched above his heads. A set of cuffs on the floor secured Robin’s ankles. The chains were tight enough to where Robin couldn’t move. His masked face hung into his bare chest. The Joker’s hands explored Robin’s unconscious body, sticking his face into the small patches of hair, getting the scent of the hero. Joker licked the hair before sucking on each of Robin’s nipples. His tongue ran down the center of his abs, circling his navel before darting his tongue in there as well. 

Robin moaned softly as he began to stir. His head slowly raised up and he gulped as he saw the Joker with his thugs behind him. 

“Wh...what do you want...” Robin asked hesitantly. 

The Joker walked up to Robin’s face again, inches away. “You.” 

Before Robin knew what was happening, the Joker was behind him. His hands began exploring Robin’s body again as he nuzzled Robin’s neck. Robin began sweating in panic as the Joker molested his helpless body. 

“Please...please just stop....” Robin begged. The Joker didn’t respond. He just kept running his hands over Robin’s nearly hairless body. His hands ran over Robin’s briefs as well, a finger slipping just inside the waistband and running over the sensitive area. Robin breathed in sharply as he did. Joker then squeezed each of Robin’s ass cheeks, feeling their tightness. 

A soft moan escaped Robin’s mouth unintended. The Joker smiled as he continued. Robin’s bulge also began to grow unintended as his virginal body responded to new sensations. 

“Do you want this, Robin? Do you like this?” Joker asked softly.

“No...no...please....no....” Robin protested.

The Joker ran his hand over Robin’s rapidly hardening bulge.

“Your body seems to disagree, boy,” Joker said softly as another moan escaped Robin’s lips. The Joker kissed and sucked on the boy’s neck who closed his masked eyes. 

Robin’s just under 6″ cock was now tenting his briefs.

“My my, Robin, that looks uncomfortable. Would you like me to free that for you?” the Joker asked.

“N...no....please...just stop...” Robin begged. The Joker smiled and continued. The thugs watched silently and patiently as Robin’s body was worked expertly by the Joker. Eventually, a small stain began to form at the tip of Robin’s tent.

“Just ask, hero,” Joker said again.

“Y...yes....” Robin heard himself say. 

One of the thugs quickly sliced Robin’s briefs off freeing his just under 6″ cock. 

The Joker looked at it and snickered. 

“I’m not sure where the Wonder part comes from, but I can definitely see the Boy,” he mocked. 

Robin’s face went red. The Joker reached a hand around Robin and traced a line from his navel down to his small patch of pubic hair. Robin moaned louder as Joker traced the sensitive skin. He twisted a finger in the pubic hair as Robin’s cock bounced and leaked. 

Subtly, Joker unzipped his own fly releasing his massive cock. As the Joker gripped the Boy Wonder’s cock in his hand, he pressed his own against the virginal entrance of the hero.

“Tell me to take you, Robin. Tell me you’ve wanted a villain to finally claim you as their own,” the Joker said, hand wrapped around Robin’s cock.

“Take....take me....Joker,” Robin said, whimpering. 

The Joker smiled as he began pumping Robin’s cock. He pressed his own cock slowly into Robin as Robin screamed out in pain and pleasure. The Joker began pumping Robin in rhythm as the thugs looked on. Eventually each of the thugs stripped naked in front of Robin as the Joker fucked him from behind. They stroked their massive cocks which aroused Robin even more. Within minutes, Robin let out a guttural scream as he shot his load across the floor. The Joker continued to drive into him and milk his cock for everything it had. Then the Joker pressed in and held as he blew his villainous load into the helpless hero. 

Robin’s whole body shook from the pleasure. The Joker slid out of the boy and the chains were lengthened above allowing Robin to fall to his knees. The Joker walked in front of Robin and stuck his cock in the boy’s face.

“Clean it off, boy,” the Joker commanded. Robin obediently opened his mouth and licked the Joker’s cock clean.

He was strung back up as the Joker put his cock away. 

“Ok, boys, just don’t kill him,” the Joker said casually walking away. The thugs approached with smiles, their hulking bodies fully naked and massive cocks throbbing. 

One by one they proceeded to fuck the Boy Wonder. While one would pound his ass, another would rub his body and play with his cock, teasing it hard and then letting it get soft again. Robin’s voice was hoarse from screaming as the thugs were relentless.

They lowered him to the ground and made him get on all fours. They then proceeded to fuck his mouth and ass simultaneously, spit-roasting the hero. As the last one finished fucking him, the first would be ready again and the cycle would start again. 

After an hour, they unchained him completely. Robin was too weak to put up a fight against a normal thug, let alone thugs this strong. They spread him out on the ground and edged him, teasing his cock to its full length but not allowing him to cum again. Robin’s masked face was stained with tears as their assault continued throughout the night. After what felt like hours, they finally allowed him to cum again, causing him to spill all over his smooth torso. They greedily licked him clean before standing over him and spilling their loads onto his masked face. 

Robin lay there, exhausted, cum dripping off his mask and lips and leaking out of his ass. He was dimly aware of the sound of approaching footsteps. He opened his eyes and saw the outline of the Joker standing over him. He crouched down next to the exhausted hero.

“It’s over, boy. Give me your mask and just give up,” the Joker said.

Without thinking, Robin slowly reached to his cum-covered face and pulled the mask off. The Joker smiled as he took it from his hand. 

“Thanks, Dick. We already knew it was you but wanted to know if you were truly broken. You make a great toy for my gang here. Would you like to stay with us so we can treat you like the little slut you truly are?” the Joker asked.

Robin’s bare chest rose and fell slowly as he lay totally naked on the floor. He closed his mask-less eyes and nodded slowly as the Joker’s laughter filled the room.


End file.
